By The Bend of The River
by MissB8604
Summary: AngelCollins...This is smut, read if you like.


1"Angel, come out here, I want you to see this sky."

"Turn around." Was all she said, her sultry voice filling Collins' ear.

Doing as he was told, the professor turned, getting an eye full of what Angel had put on for him that evening.

Donned in a long white negligee trimmed with fur, white stiletto heels and her long blonde wig Angel smiled at her man. "Come here." The light gave the perfect glow to the white, which caused Angel's body to be seen slightly underneath the sheer fabric. She looked like an old star of silent movies, graceful and stunning.

Collins quickly got up from his chair, and walked over to her. She embraced him, lifting one leg to wrap it around his thighs. Pulling him into a deep kiss, Angel's stiletto heel rubbed roughly against Collins' ass, causing the professor's already semi-hardened penis to stiffen even more.

His voice was low and raspy. "What are you getting yourself into Miss Angel?"

Chuckling, the beautiful-in-white drag queen began to unbutton Collins shirt, kissing each area exposed. She pulled him toward the bed, laying him down as she kissed him, his hands touching every area he could reach. Her blood red lipstick stained the coffee-colored man as she made her way down his stomach and to his "happy trail" which she slightly licked causing Collins to involuntarily ripple his stomach. Taking her hands and throwing her negligee, to either side of her, she revealed the laced and white lingerie complete with a white laced garter. He took all this in and gasped, he'd never seen anything so breathtaking.

Climbing on top of her lover, her white heels contrasting greatly with his skin, she straddled him never taking her eyes from his. Not being able to contain himself he rubbed his rough hands against her soft skin giving each inch he could sensuous kisses causing her to throw her head back in pleasure. His lips were something from another world.

"Mmm baby." she said rubbing the back of his head as he took in each of her nipples, slightly nibbling at them. Realizing that she needed to get him completely naked so she could have her way with him, Angel expertly turned herself around, her blonde hair flowing. Collins fell back, unaware of what his girl had in mind, but the minute she began to unbuckled his pants he had a clue. Mama didn't raise no fool.

"Hurry baby." His voice poured into her ear, causing her heart to jump with anticipation and lust. She had managed to get his pants off, and as she eyed his lengthy erection she kissed the top of it, toying with it for a bit as she stroked it gently, teasing him. Groans came from behind her as she played with her man, every time she felt Collins' penis it was like something new. He was well endowed, and she didn't mind that one bit. She slipped his boxers off releasing his hardened penis into the warm New York air and immediately took it into her mouth with amazing precision. The feeling hit Collins like a missile, causing him to yelp at how much of him she'd taken in. Her taut ass played with him as he watched her blonde wig move up and down in sync with her movements. Her rounded backside called to him; the lace looked magnificent on her caramel colored skin. The professor took his hands and massaged the back of Angel's thighs, kissing each cheek happily. A moan suppressed from her mouth as she was really working him now, feeling him inserting a slick finger into her. Her muscles gripped his finger, which eventually worked into two preparing her for what was to come, although two of Collins' fingers would never do him any justice. His engorged penis slipped from her mouth as she bucked herself hard against his fingers, she had to have him and she had to have him now.

Before Collins could even take his finger out from inside of her, Angel swooped around to meet his eyes. "Fuck me Tom, now."

She tore the long robe off of her, throwing it dramatically onto the floor by the bed. Collins grabbed the lube, preparing himself to give Angel just what she wanted. Everything was off but her heels, her wig, and her lacey underwear which framed her ass ever so nicely. She got in her ready position, gripping the bed sheets with her red painted finger nails. "Fuck me baby please." She said as she wiggled her ass to her man, who eyed her lustfully.

He mounted her slowly, wanting to take his sweet time with her. Parting her cheeks slightly, he entered her. "Ohhh." Was all he heard from Angel, her face tensed with the sudden pain and pleasure she was receiving. Slowly the older man thrust into her, so her body could get used to his full length. Collins grunted as her tightness gave way just a bit and he gripped her waist tightly. She placed a hand on his as Collins began to fuck her easy at first, but it was up to her how fast she wanted it, he'd never make her do anything she didn't want to do.

The two fucked at that pace for a while, taking in their surroundings and the voice from the other. "Ang. Ang. Oh, Ang." The only bit of a sentence he could make out as he thrust his penis into her over and over.

She squeezed his hand as she bit her bottom lip in concentration. "Fuck your Angel baby." Collins closed his eyes tightly, following her orders.

A little more of this and she was going over the edge and she'd never come back the same. "Faster lover. Fuck me faster." She practically shouted. It was coming. The point was coming.

Collins picked up his pace, gripping her hips hard which would probably leave a bruise tomorrow morning. He moved Angel's hair away from her neck so he could grip her properly. She loved his hands on her, oh most definitely. Each thrust was like an electric shock, completely paralyzing her. The sound of their bodies filled the room, and each time Collins felt the need he gave Angel's ample and swollen behind a good smack. "Ay Dios Mio, I'm gonna come!" Angel shouted to her lover.

Collins closed his eyes, ready to orgasm as well. "Come baby. Come for me baby."

He fucked her harder and faster when she began to whimper, her sign of her coming orgasm. "Come Angel. Come for me."

"Ohhhh God." She whimpered.

"Come!" Collins demanded her.

The orgasm was monumental, overflowing with a sense of completion and adoration for Collins that grew with each thrust he continued to give her. He felt her tighten around him and with one more thrust, came inside of her. Her body gripped his now limp penis as her orgasm finally succeeded.

She fell into his arms, her face drenched with sweat and all aglow. He was in complete heaven, remembering an old song he heard once as a child.

_The golden moonlight, the gloam_

_My thoughts returning, to home._

_And with their winging, my heart is singing,_

_A song all it's own._

_By the bend of the river,_

_where bright summers glowing_

_and waters are flowing far down to the sea._

_On a soft balmy June night, _

_in the silvery moonlight,_

_I know that my own true love is waiting for me._

_In the cool of the evening,_

_Where the shadows are flowing,_

_I can hear my love calling so softly to me._

_In the scent of the heather, _

_In bright summer weather,_

_I know that my own true love is waiting for me. _


End file.
